


Don't Forget to take Care of your Boyfriend

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's late and Logan shouldn't be up, Remy convinces him that it's time for bed.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Don't Forget to take Care of your Boyfriend

Remy sighed as he popped up in Logan's room. It was late, too late for that cute ass nerd to be up anyways. He took off his shades and put them in his pocket. Logan was hunched over at his computer, the blue light from the screen filling the room and casting odd shadows.

"You need sleep, babe," Remy said making his way across the room and wrapping his arms around Logan's neck.

Unphased by Remy's sudden appearance, Logan sighed and pushed his hands under his glasses to angrily rub at his eyes. "No, what I need to do is finish proofing this script for the next Sander Sides episode."

"You're so cute when you're stubborn but, Lolo, sugar, baby,  _ darlin' _ ," Remy drawled, moving his hands back to massage Logan's shoulders. Just how tense they were made him want to pamper his boyfriend in every way possible. "But how can you expect to proof some boring script when you're so damn tired that you could be makin' mistakes?"

Logan, who was beginning to relax under Remy's touch stiffened right up again. "I do suppose that that is… possible." He said slowly, rubbing his hand on his cheek. "But despite how tired I may be, I really need to finish this, Remy.

Without any warning, Remy grabbed the back of Logan's chair, pulled it away from the desk, then spun it around so he was facing Logan. "That's not gonna happen. As the brain of this joint you need sleep." He reached out and cupped Logan's cheek, "Now you can't say that you  _ don't _ want to hop into bed and cuddle with your sexy, amazing boyfriend, can't you?"

As he kissed the inside of Remy's palm, Logan shook his head softly. "I cannot… You are most persistent, aren't you?"

"That and I'm really wantin' some cuddles."

Logan looked over his shoulder at his computer screen and sighed. "I suppose you're right, dear… I can't do my best job if I'm exhausted." He stood up and saved the things he was working on before switching the screen off. Without the light of the computer screen, the only light in the room came from an outlet wax burner. Their shadows grew in the dim, orange light.

Remy grinned. "Now that's a good boy," He grabbed Logan's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to each of his knuckles. "And if you're up for it, I can always tire you out a little more so you can sleep better."

A blush darkened Logan's cheeks and he shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but right now I really do think that I should sleep." He removed his hand from Remy's grasp and stepped over to the closet.

Remy sat down on the edge of Logan's bed as he watched him undress and change into his sleepwear for the night. "M'kay, but the offer is still on the table if you change your mind." He shrugged softly. "There's very few times when I'd say no to you, sugar."

After having changed into his night clothes, a tank top and a pair of shorts, Logan sat down beside Remy and sighed, letting his head fall on his shoulder. "I have been working all day."

"All the more reason for you to get under the covers with me," Remy wrapped an arm around Logan's waist and rubbed his side. "Come lay down with me, I can be the big spoon for you."

Looking up, Logan smiled softly. "Would you?"

"Babe," Laughed Remy, pressing a kiss to Logan's lips. "Though I love to be your little spoon, I'll gladly spoon you anyday." With his free hand he patted the bed. "C'mon, lay down and let me hold you."

With a nod, Logan's smile only grew as he slipped out of Remy's grasp and crawled behind him to the head of the bed where he laid down.

Quickly slipping out of his jacket, Remy tossed it carelessly to the floor before moving behind Logan and pulling the blankets over them both. "I swear, those guys make you work too hard, babe." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Logan's neck as he wrapped his arm around his middle, pulling Logan closer. "You pull more than your own weight 'round here."

"I just like to make sure that everything is done right," Logan sighed. He took off his glasses and folded them before setting them on his nightstand. "A mistake, no matter how small it might be can be very humiliating for Thomas at this point in his career."

Letting his hand skirt underneath Logan's tank top to touch his bare chest, Remy rolled his eyes. "Now you're soundin' like that purple worrywart."

"Virgil?" Asked Logan. "His extensive worrying is sometimes justified. I have no choice but to agree with him on some things since sometimes apprehension and particularism is logical." He closed his eyes and leaned back into Remy's touch with a sigh.

Remy pressed another kiss to Logan's neck, and then another and another. He only stopped his kissing once Logan was humming happily. "What I meant is that  _ you _ don't have to worry about everything. There's six of you twunks at Thomas' disposal, the work should be divvied evenly. You're too pretty to be workin' so much."

Laughing tiredly, Logan looked over his shoulder and kissed Remy the best he could at such an angle. "I hardly see what that has to do with it."

"It has to do with it plenty!" Remy said before kissing Logan again. "If you keep working at this pace, I'll never get to see your pretty face." He kissed him again. "It's a damn crime if you ask me, to keep yourself hidden from the eyes of every bitch who could've been blessed by taking one look at you."

Smiling, Logan asked, "I thought you were one to follow the philosophy of  _ 'be gay, do crime'?" _

"This is the one and only law I abide by."

With a shake of his head, Logan laughed softly. "You're wonderful…" He kissed Remy, slow and sweet. Then he pulled away, "I suppose… I can start watching how much work I do. I'm sorry that my working so much has kept us from spending more time together."

"It's fine, sugar," Remy kissed Logan's cheek. "You work too much to worry about it anyway. I may be a clingy bitch but I ain't just going to go off on you without telling you  _ why." _

"But… You didn't ' _ go off' _ on me?"

"Because you're such a good BF that I don't have to." Grinned Remy, "But I will tell you to get to bed, cause the sooner your cute ass falls asleep the sooner I get to know you're taking care of yourself."

Turning back over, Logan closed his eyes with a smile. "All this talk of me taking care of myself- I take it you have self care days with Janus?"

"Oh, honey,  _ yes!  _ Self care means Margaritas, chick flicks, and talking about cute boys." Remy let his head fall onto a pillow and closed his eyes too. "It's basically a slumber party but with alcohol and the two biggest fuckin' queers y'all have ever laid eyes on."

Logan laughed quietly into his pillow. "I'm glad to know you get along with him… Good night, dear. I love you."

"Love you too, babes."

**Author's Note:**

> Losleep is my little guilty pleasure ship. So it makes me sad that there's so little content for it!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
